onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AngelLucifer
Welcome AngelLucifer }! -- DancePowderer (Talk) 16:00, March 27, 2013 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) WU out - 13:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) No, not at all. We just like to inform new editors about our policies and guidelines, nothing more or less! Anyway, you did nothing wrong and I'm sorry if I was making myself unclear. Anyway, keep up your editing and enjoy your time here! Feel free to ask me if you need help with anything. WU out - 13:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Angel... Hmm, that's a name I remember Yo Angel (tihihi), WU here! This whole message might seem really weird, so you better prepare yourself ^_^. Okay, so I just noticed you contributing on many pages, and went to your profile page for a look. After I had read it all through, something just hit me. You reminded me (despite your gender) of a veteran female user, ironically bearing somewhat along the lines of a similar name with you... The user is namely User:Angel Emfrbl just so you know. Okay, so enough with the weird talk, and sorry for adversiting things and myself. Anyway, I see (according to your user page) that one of your main jobs on this Wiki, is to correct spellings and grammar. If so, then I suggest you to go join the One Piece Wiki:Grammar Marines, which is a part of the Wiki's teams (for more info, just go the linked page), where we mostly (as the title suggest); fix the grammar of articles, change the history of articles into past tense and add necessary information to articles. Again, sorry for adversiting things and myself and I hope you'll enjoy your stay here at the Wiki ^_^ WU out - 13:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, you don't have to reveal anything about yourself at all ^_^ And as for requirements for joining the Grammar Marines, the only thing expected, is that you know how to correct grammar and spelling mistakes and that you don't make new ones yourself. For me it seems like your English is good enough at least. I'll fix the links right away btw. WU out - 13:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edit Count Thank you my friend,you are doing a great work too.See ya. 15:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi,when you upload an image,make sure to properly categorize,license and source it otherwise,it will get deleted. 12:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok man,don't hesitate me if you have any questions. 13:52, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Whore? Sees this on your profile: "I am a Whore.. >_>".People nowdays... 16:02, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:... After 37878199004666 days Angel returns... Welcome back to us my friend, long time no see! And thank you for thinking my new Avi is awesome (seems like I made the right choice after all), yours isn't half bad either ;) Besides, I were wondering if you would want to join ? (If you know how to edit Templates and coming stuff that is...) PS: As a reminder, you have made the 50th. Topic/Heading at my Talk Page, which in result means that I'll Archive it for the first time. Arigato! WU out - 06:54, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry, but the only reward you may get is the feeling of triumph when SHL arrives and notices that you have already taken my Talk Page's virginity (he wanted to take it since I took his one's virginity...). I hope that's enough to satisfy you :D Do your best at team (if you join), and PM me if there is anything you need help with! WU out - 07:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it was me. * As for the first (and only) question, I will give you a simple answer. Sign one time = taking the Job, sign two times = Job completed. * Another rather useful tip would be to read the "Rules" section at the Team Page. Just saying... WU out - 07:54, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Sig So you like it? That's great to hear. I am going to test various Sigs, but it may in the end be this one I will use. I've copyrighted parts of it though, but I guess that's okay... If you want a list of my Sigs, check here. See ya ~~ WU out - 07:13, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Tournament You said you wanted to help, and you werent here ladt year so heres the basics. Theres 30 different groups, meaning 30 seperate blogs fo the first round. There are 4 winners for eatch of he first rounds. So, in Round 2 its a survival game. Users saw what characters they want OUT of the tournament, and the characters with the highest votes are taken out. Round 3 is the finals, woking just like round 1, but this time eatch poll is 1 vs 1, ending with 4 characters winning eatch blog. Then then on, the blogs work the same way, going for 7 more Rounds, with eatch one being about a blog long. But It'll all come down to one winner. 21:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Im updating the groups Tuckyd gave me. Adding new characters (ones that werent around yet last year) and adding other character I think he forgot, trying to make the groups even. I think I'll write the first blog tommorow for Round 1 Group 1. 01:35, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing (y) 01:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Eyo, welcome to the team. I'll keep the sigs complete with the times from now on. 16:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Edits It's okay, bro. There's no need to apologize. :D 08:58, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Group 14 and 15 Wanna do those for me? 21:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. So, tommorow (Maybe in the afternoon or around that time, since you started this one a bit later) close the poll, add results and Could you do 16 and 17 for me please? Thanks AL! 03:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright, just close 14 and 15 tommorow and post resuts. Say 16 and 17 will be delayed. 04:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind and 16 and 17, SHL said he'd do it. 14:18, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Edits Thanks 07:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Sig and Awesome Talk Page ^^Heading says it all. Simply AWESOME! WU out - 18:20, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Adding Jobs Oops. Thanks for informing me. 07:17, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Round 4 Hey, after SHL closes part 1 of Round 4 tommorow, could you do part one, just use the next 6 after the ones he used, they're in my sandbox4, on my user page. 18:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I closed my polls. You can now make the blog. 18:29, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Never mind about it, i can make it. 00:36, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I know, that's why I let you know I closed my polls. Btw what happened to your old sig? It was awesome like the one you're currently using. 09:15, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Captions I never added the captions. It was always there. I removed it, but I decided to undo my edit since most of the other infoboxes had captions in their images too. 08:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Crew So you signed up to the Grammar Crew a while ago. You don't remember it? Too bad! Let me know if you're still interested, or if you'd rather not get involved now. 20:29, March 17, 2015 (UTC) It's been a week, so I'm forced to remove you from the team for now. If you turn up and say you'd still like to be in, that'd be great and I can simply add you back in. 17:31, March 25, 2015 (UTC)